Nasty Ideas
by braytheist
Summary: Abbadon gets Dean alone and has a chance to try out a few of those nasty thoughts she's had about him. Warnings: Language, FemDom, Light BDSM, smut.


"You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas"

Abbadon grinned down at Dean, her fingers gripped in his hair. She absolutely loved having power, but something about having the eldest Winchester brother on his knees in front of her, seething in pain from a dislocated shoulder, the feeling of his skin crawling at her touch excited her beyond words. She was definitely aroused, and boy did she have plans for him. She gripped the back of his jacket, effortlessly dragging him across the alley and into another abandoned building. He attempted to kick and fight against her, but the demon was far too strong.

She propped Dean up against a wall and used her powers to hold him there without any earthly material binding him.

"Stay" she ordered

Dean grunted and attempted to remove himself from the wall he was against. He sighed in defeat, but began searching the room for anything useful to strike the bitch down. He didn't see anything.

"Now...let's get back to those nasty thoughts you give me"

Dean's eyes drifted back to Abbadon and his mouth dropped open slightly. She was in different clothes now. Black leather knee high boots with six inch heels, a skin tight leather short skirt, and a black lace bra. In her hand was a thin leather crop.

"Oh hell no" Dean groaned

"Oh hell yes" Abbadon smirked, running her tongue over her red stained lips

The demon approached Dean slowly, straddling his outspread legs. She placed the end of the crop under the human's chin, lifting it so he was looking up at her.

"Oh, Dean...I can't wait to tear into you in ways you didn't think was possible"

"Bite me" Dean growled

"I assure you, I will" Abbadon smirked

Abbadon lifted her leg, pushing the foot of her boot against Dean's chest causing him to be pressed back into the wall, the heel digging into the center of his chest. The sounds of his grunts of displeasure were music to her ears and she felt heat rising in her.

She knelt in front of him, grasping his chin between her fingers and forcing his mouth open and placed the crop between his teeth. Her eyes trailed down to his exposed neck, noticing the way his throat moved when he swallowed. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into his flesh.

"So obidient…" she hummed, staring into his green eyes

Dean didn't respond, instead he just grit his teeth between the rod of the crop. He flinched as Abbadon's fingers trailed down the flesh of his neck and his reflexes kicked in as she neared his chest. He gripped her wrist and her eyes met his once again, a glimmer of sadistic joy behind them.

"Oh, honey.." she whispered, her face inches from his "Relax"

"Hah" Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, keeping his grip on her arm

"You know…" Abbadon spoke softly, her voice low and sultry, "I've liked this body from the moment I first saw it. So many things I can do with it"

Abbadon moved the collar of the younger man's jacket and t-shirt, revealing the anti-possession tattoo on his upper left pec. Dean shivered as her fingers caressed his inked flesh.

"I could just rip this off of you, and possess you myself."

"Then do it" Dean gritted between his teeth and the crop

"I have other plans though" Abbadon removed her hands from Dean's body and stood up, towering over him "Come with me"

Dean attempted to stand, feeling Abbadon's powers release him but he as he began to rise to his feet Abbadon waved her hand, knocking him back down to his knees. He looked up at her quizzically.

"Crawl like the bitch you are" Abbadon said, turning and walking toward the center of the room

Dean swore under his breath, but without the angel blade or any of his other weapons he was useless against the powerful knight of Hell. He figured it'd be best if he did what she said until he could find a way to overpower and defeat her.

Abbadon sat in a chair, cross legged, and crooked her finger at the human in front of her.

"Come, toy" she ordered

The red-headed demon watched, feeling her nether regions twitch and dampen as she watched the Winchester crawl toward her on all fours, the crop still in between his teeth. What a sight this was to behold, and she was enjoying the hell out of it.

"Good boy"

Abbadon's voice was condescending as she reached out and ran her fingers through Dean's hair once again. She gripped the back of his head and forced him closer to her, laying his head in her lap. She pet him as if he were a small lap dog, much to his chagrin, but he just laid there against her thigh, listening to her talk about his body and the things she would do to it. He could smell the low scent of arousal, and he felt his own erection starting to grow, again, much to his distress.

"Are we gonna make out or are you gonna kill me because I'm getting mixed signals here" Dean finally spoke

"All of the above, really." Abbbadon pulled on Dean's hair, lifting his head back

The demon leaned down and placed her lips hard against Dean's, forcing his lips apart so her tongue could enter the wetness of his mouth. Dean resisted for a moment, but soon the human feeling of desire and arousal overcame him. He kissed her back just as hard as she had began the kiss, attempting to take control. Abbadon wasn't going to allow that, and she fought for dominance. She began tearing at Dean's clothes, discarding his jacket and shirt first, leaving him half undressed on his knees in front of her. She broke the kiss to look at him and a sadistic grin came across her face as her eyes trailed down his body.

"Remove my boots" Abbadon ordered,, lifting her leg out to him, and Dean lifted his hand to unzip the leather shoe "But lick the bottom first"

Dean glared up at her, not amused by how far she was taking the power she had over him at the moment.

"Now, toy." Abbadon's tone warning of impatience

Dean closed his eyes and licked the bottom of her boot, thankful they appeared to be clean.

"God, if Sammy ever hears about this he'll never let me forget it" Dean thought to himself as he licked the second shoe

He then removed the boots from Abbadon's long legs, revealing her milky white skin. Dean felt heat rising inside him as he ran his hands up her legs, stopping at her thighs, as he stared up at her.

"Come here"

She lifted his chin, pulling him up higher on his knees. She leaned forward as her hands went to his belt and her hot breath swept over his neck, sending a chill down his spine. She removed the belt from his jeans, and began to unbutton them, sinking her teeth slightly into the flesh of his neck. He couldn't hold back the moan he felt as she sucked at his neck and slid her hand inside his jeans to feel his erection.

"Ohhh" Abbadon purred into his ear "Someone's liking this more than they are letting on"

"Don't flatter yourself" Dean muttered

Abbadon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead, she gripped Dean's hard cock in her hand and began to stroke it. Dean closed his eyes, his fingers digging into her thighs.

"You like that, boy?" She asked

Dean only responded with a moan of pleasure. Abbadon smirked.

"You can't have all the fun right now, though."

Dean looked up at her, sighing when she removed her hand from his undone jeans. She picked up the leather belt and grabbed ahold of one of Dean's wrists. He got the idea, and wasn't pleased but she was too strong to pull away from. He surrendered his other wrist to her and she expertly wrapped the belt around them, pulling it tight and tying it off. She then used her bare foot to push him backward so that he fell onto his back, his bound arms above his head.

"I'm going to play with you. You might enjoy most of it, but whether you do or not isn't my problem. I have decades of pent up aggression in me and you're the perfect little bitch to take it out on"

Dean winced as Abbadon kicked him in the side, causing him to roll over.

"On your knees, Winchester" Abbadon demanded

Dean groaned as he struggled to get up. Abbadon waited patiently until Dean was on all fours, his bound hands in front of him and his head lowered.

"Such a good boy…" Abbadon cooed "Once this whole mess is over with, I am taking you back to Hell and keeping you as my personal little puppy."

"In your dreams, sweetheart" Dean remarked

"Mouthy, aren't you?" Abbadon chuckled "We'll fix that"

Before Dean could question her, he gasped as a sharp pain hit him directly between his shoulder blades. The sound of the crop slapping down on him echoed throughout the room.

"Ow...son of a bitch" Dean bit his lip

"That's just the first one" Abbadon said, lifting the crop again

She reigned down a series of hits upon Dean's back, leaving small welts wherever the crop hit. By the time she was done, Dean was a panting, sweating, heaving mess.

Abbadon tossed the crop aside and bent over to grab a handful of Dean's hair, pulling him up so his neck was leaned all the way back.

"I wish you could see yourself right now. Such a beautiful sight. Do you know how many of us demons have longed to have you in a position such as this, while only a couple of us have succeeded?"

"Fuck you" Dean hissed, memories of Alistair popping into his mind

"Oh, is that what you want?" Abbadon whispered, reaching around Dean, sliding her hand down his jeans again "It is, I see"

Abbadon pushed Dean over onto his back, pushing his tied hands above his head. She knelt between his legs and yanked his jeans down his waist and over his ass, exposing his midsection. He was a decent size, his length outweighing the thickness. Abbadon smiled, pleased with the sight. She removed his boots, jeans, and boxers, leaving him completely naked on the cold cement floor.

Abbadon raked her nails down Dean's chest, causing him to hiss in pain as her nails left a trail of slightly bloody marks. He closed his eyes as she repeated the action with his thighs, his hands wrapping around the leather of the belt binding his wrists, fingers turning white with resistance.

Dean tensed as he felt Abbadon's warm breath hit his cock, and his mind went numb as she wrapped her mouth around his length. His hips rose to meet the bobbing of her head, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. The red head expertly worked his erection, sucking and licking at the tip which sent him into hyper sensitive overdrive. A load moan escaped the back of his throat and passed through his lips.

"Oh fuck…" he grunted, feeling her lips tightly sucking up and down his cock

"You want to fuck, boy?" the demon asked

"Uh-huh" Dean admitted, his eyes rolling back into his head

"Just what I was hoping to hear"

Abbadon straddled Dean's stomach and ran her hands over his chest. Her fingers trailed over his nipples before reaching his tattoo. She circled it as she looked down at him. Her stern, dominating eyes stared down into his lustful green ones. Beautiful eyes, for a human.

She removed her bra, revealing the taut, round breasts of her vessel. Dean's eyes roamed over her, watching as she removed the leather skirt. The next thing he knew, she was lowering herself onto his rock hard cock, and he let out a grunt of pleasure as he entered her tight, wet hole. Abbadon moaned and closed her eyes, pressing her hands against his chest before she began to grind her hips against him.

Dean wasn't one to give up control but damn the way Abbadon dominated him was a completely new experience. He almost forgot she was a demon that was out to kill him and his brother as she rode against him, her own moans mixing with his in the air.

"Oh yes!" Abbadon cried out as Dean rose his hips to meet her rhythm "Fuck yes"

"Ugh.." Dean grunted "Fuck"

"Just as good as I thought you were, boy" Abaddon stated

Dean didn't respond, he just continued meeting her movements with his own, feeling his release building. Abbadon bit her lip as she rode into her own orgasm, her tight walls clenching down onto Dean's cock. The tight grip and the demon's nails digging into his flesh was enough to send him over the edge. His orgasm hit him in waves, his whole body shaking. Abbadon rode it out, watching him twitch and moan. He collapsed against the ground when he was finished, and she leaned down, running both hands through his dark hair.

"Amazing." she whispered, kissing Dean on the lips "I can't wait to see what else I can make you do"

"Get bent, sister" Dean said

Before Abbadon had a chance to respond, a voice was heard from outside of the building.

"Dean?" Sam called

Dean sat up and looked around, Abbadon had disappeared.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered before scrambling to remove the belt from his hands. It took a lot of effort and marks that will last several hours, but he finally freed himself and quickly got dressed.

"Sam?" Dean called out as he ran out of the building

"There you are. Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked "What the hell happened to your neck? Is that a hickey?"

"Uhm…" Dean didn't have a good excuse, but he did know he'd never give Sam shit again for sleeping with Ruby. "Let's go find the others"


End file.
